


morning at the twelfth platform.

by inacherii



Category: Ame no Mori Kawa Umi/雨ノ森 川海, BEYOOOOONDS (Band), CHICA#TETSU, Hello! Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Meganeverse, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 01:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inacherii/pseuds/inacherii
Summary: miimi falls in love with a self-centered brat, who's supposedly in love with the unknown boy with the glasses.





	morning at the twelfth platform.

_ Self-centered brat. _

Minami is almost trudging through the train station, another day taking the train to school (as per her superior's request). She wholeheartedly thinks it's stupid how she has to do this, but at the same time, it's giving her a good reputation around a school full of annoying, bratty girls. It's a game to her, but it's one she doesn't like to play. The bustling noise of the train station rings in her head for a while until she sees her superior, a short girl in a white school uniform with a smile that could take the breath of thousands. Too bad the girl's personality was a total waste of time, or at least Minami initially thought.

Minami is totally in love, actually. She hates to believe it. 

The girl doesn't even care to listen to anything that doesn't revolve around her. But Minami's thoughts always end up revolving around her anyway. Minami fixes her hair, tied in a high side ponytail, and briefly grins at the other.

"Good morning Shimakura-san! Why did I have to come so early anyway, this doesn't feel worth my time." She mutters that last part under her breath.

Shimakura smiles back and turns to walk up to the platform as Minami follows. "Oh good morning to you Minami-chan! Aren't you excited?" She can hear the other's high-pitched giggles, and Minami is glad she didn't hear her. She never does.

Minami almost trips trying to keep up with the girl almost sprinting up the stairs. They're heading to the twelfth platform that day, its the one the boy frequents. They reach the platform almost an hour early, Rika asked the day before if they could see exactly when the boy with the glasses gets to the platform. Minami has to wait to catch her breath before she can even answer. 

"Of course! He's not even that good looking, though. I don't know why you even try." Again, Minami mutters and Rika doesn't hear her. Minami expresses her thoughts like this every time, she's gotten quite comfortable with it. Despite her obvious hatred, she's grown to like Rika. Minami reserves her hatred for the boy, though. They're sitting together at a bench, now having to wait an entire hour for the bus to arrive. She can't help but look at the gleaming stare in the other's eyes, her eyes are (kind of) cute. 

"That boy.. There's something so beautiful about him don't you think? We're here before all those other girls! I bet they're after him too, oh my.." The girl's excitement is almost sickening to Minami, it's almost as if part of her is dying off. Rika is as sweet as cotton candy, if not any sweeter. 

Minami swallows down a snicker. "You'll win, you have way more of a chance against them, Shimakura-san. Though, the rest of them have a better chance than you'll ever." She says it a little louder this time, hopefully she notices, but she doesn't. What bewilders her is that they're on an almost empty train platform in the morning. The sun is almost barely out and the morning's birds are still flying about. The train still isn't coming for another forty minutes. She wonders about Rika's passion for the boy, but her motivation to come to the platform early was already early enough. Rika complains about the train being late almost every day. Minami wonders if she has a case of Stockholm's syndrome. 

"Perfect! We'll celebrate then." Minami watches Rika stand up and brush off the dust on her skirt, she walks off to buy herself a drink. Rika tries to get whatever she thinks is fancy and regal from the vending machine, but ironically she's buying her fancy drink from a normal vending machine. Sometimes Minami wishes Rika would buy a drink for her, or at least offer. But when Rika walks back with the most _ tiring _ grin and two drinks in her hands, Minami actually starts to smile. "I've got tea for the both of us, I hope you don't mind." 

"Thank you Shimakura-san! Though I hate the drink itself, I'm taking this because I feel bad for you." She's chuckling too innocently. Minami looks to Rika but for once, the self-absorbed girl isn't smiling. This time, Rika notices and Minami thinks she'd screwed up. 

Rika doesn't open the drink, she sets it down in between them. "I also wanted to talk to you about something." Her mouth is almost turned to a frown. Minami is expecting to be told off by the school's president (more importantly, her crush) right then and there. 

"I like you, not the boy with the glasses."

She doesn't expect that. 

"I actually used the boy as an excuse to talk to you more, and I would like to apologize to you, Minami. Mostly for wasting your time." Rika looks like she's going to cry, and Minami wants to pretend that she doesn't care at all. "I can hear whatever it is that you're saying, I'm not exactly dead in the ears Minami. But I do think it's absolutely adorable! I'm not saying I like to be insulted... But I think your quips are quite clever. " She's fidgeting with the cap of the bottle now. "I know it isn't every day you get a love confession from somebody you hate, but please understand." 

But Minami doesn't hate Rika.

She loves her. 

Minami quickly reaches over to wipe away Rika's tears just as she begins to cry. 

"I love you too."

"What?" Rika's looking at her with gleaming eyes, one of the first trains just arrives, but nobody has arrived at the platform yet. Minami is quickly pulled into a hug. "I hope you're serious, Minami." 

"I am! I really am." She caps her drink, she didn't even take a sip, and she reaches to hug Rika back. They embrace each other until Rika pats her head, and there's a weird giddy feeling Minami gets from it. Rika notices and she laughs, Minami has to pull away because of how much Rika is laughing at her. She's forgotten how much she hated Rika's laugh, and her personality, but maybe that's why Minami loves her so much.

"Good! Let's just take the early train then, no need for the glasses boy anymore." 

The two high-class looking girls pick up their bags and wait for the train, holding hands with newfound love.


End file.
